


Beginning

by sethreene



Series: Hybrid Theory [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Random absurd orz
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: Chizuru harus berhenti berharap bisa punya kehidupan normal setelah ini.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hanya potongan-potongan dari orific yang sempat saya publish d facebook dulu :'v

* * *

 

Chizuru Nagami, pengangguran diusia 23 tahun sekaligus bujangan yang tidak bisa mengurus diri sendiri. Di Sabtu pagi yang berkabut, dirinya nyaris tewas di depan tv yang sebelumnya sedang ia tonton karena sebuah truk yang menabrak jebol dinding rumahnya.

Yang lebih membuat panik adalah saat sang supir truk yang melihat Chizuru tiba-tiba langsung mencabut sebuah pistol dan menembak pelipis nya sendiri di belakang kemudi dan mati ditempat.

Sebelum Chizuru sempat bertanya pada angin yang berhembus tentang hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia melihat sebuah kotak hitam kecil yang ternyata 'hanya' berisi sebuah pena - serta semua barang yang dimuat di dalam truk. . . . . .

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ganja.

 

**~*~**

 

 _Irvine Reimnnov_ atau Hizu, hidup bosan diatas kursi kulit. Perhatian dari sepasang mata ngantuk dibalik kacamata _rimless_ masih setia terpaku pada seonggok ponsel hitam yang anteng baringan diatas meja.

Satu setengah jam lebih dari cukup untuk membuat sosok androgini ini menahan hasrat untuk tidak melempar benda apapun didekatnya - kecuali si ponsel - yang bernasib malang harus bercumbu dengan dinding ruangannya.

Alih-alih melakukan kebiasaan, ia langsung mengambil ponsel tersebut dan menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemput 'pena keramik'nya yang nyasar d jalan.

 

 

**~*~**

 

Banyak hal yang tidak disukai Chizuru dari Kyou Himuro sejak pertemuan pertama mereka yang bagaikan plot klise semacam takdir.

Caranya mengemudi seperti orang kesurupan, selera musik yang payah, serta kebiasaan tampil topless di depannya setiap ia bangun tidur.

Membuang kaos warna biru tua beraroma keringat yang tadi dilempar cowok berambut gelap untuk membangunkan nya - kebiasaan Kyou yang paling dibenci Chizuru - ke lantai, penampilan berantakan sehabis bangun ditambah muka terganggu setengah kesal setengah sadar. Kemudian menatap Kyou dengan alis mengkerut.

 

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chizuru.

Kyou selesai mengancingi kemeja saat ia menjawab singkat, "Misi."

"Gezz..! Iya, kemana?! Kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri disini?"

Kyou menatapnya datar - oh muka ganteng tanpa tampilan ekspresi seperti tengah mengejek diam-diam begitu sangat menyebalkan bagi Chizuru.

"Kau akan dikirim untuk menemui para anggota Hybrid sebagai utusan resmi dari Velseena."

 

Chizuru mengangkat kedua alis. sudah setahun ia bergabung dengan Velseena, mafia Rusia pimpinan Hizu. Dan Hybrid, kelompok pembunuh khusus milik Velseena.

Untuk apa ia 'dikirim' kepada mereka?

 

Chizuru masih berkelana pikiran, membayangkan sosok-sosok bengis kebanggaan Keluarga Beruang yang seluruh anggotanya pasti orang-orang sinting - contohnya sang boss sendiri dan cowok partner nya ini - saat Kyou menyambar dan mengenakan jaket nya sambil berkata,

"Segera bersiap dan berangkat pukul 11 nanti. Penerbangan mu sudah diatur, disana akan ada yang menjemputmu."

"Eh?! Aku akan kemana?" Chizuru mengerjap.

 

Kyou yang sudah di depan pintu hanya berhenti sejenak untuk melempar pandang datar disusul satu kata,

 

"Hong Kong."

 

 

Lalu pintu ditutup.

.

 

* * *

 


End file.
